Old Memories, New Feelings
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Might change the title later. Yata and Fushimi reflect back what happened back then when Fushimi decided to leave HOMRA. One day, they met again. Fushimi decided to confess everything to Yata. How is he going to react?


Title: Old Memories, New Feelings.

Summary: Yata and Fushimi reflect back what happened back then when Fushimi decided to leave HOMRA. One day, they met again. Fushimi decided to confess everything to Yata. How is he going to react?

Warnings: SaruMi/SaruMisa feels here. Don't ship/like yaoi, please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own K in any ways at all.

Author's Note: I got this idea when I was watching some doujins. It's pretty much my first time writing angst so sorry if it sucks. My grammar may not be good so please tell me any grammar mistakes. I'll try to 'repair' it. Consider this as my gift for Christmas. Anyway, enjoy~.

-ACTION!-

-YATA'S POV-

It was just a normal day at HOMRA. After Mikoto-san returned, we all were very happy and even held a big party. Everyone seems to enjoy it but I don't. I know I should feel happy that Mikoto-san is finally back yet I feel so lonely. Why is it? Is it because of that incident that happened a few years ago? Is that what caused this? I don't know. I feel so confused. If only Totsuka-san was here. He might be able to help me with my problem.  
I went back to my house without bidding goodbye to anyone, not even Mikoto-san. I was just not in the mood to talk to anyone. I did realize that Kusanagi-san staring at I but I just ignored his gaze. I don't have the time to deal with them.  
When I entered my bedroom, I lied down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling like it may provide me answers that I'm searching for. After that, I hear the sound of pit-pat. When I looked outside of the window, turns out it was raining heavily. I sighed and lay down. Memories when I first enter HOMRA came back. The memories when 'he' told me that he wanted to quit HOMRA suddenly came. I closed my eyes. I realised that I was crying about him but I didn't care. I've known Saru since high school and I invited him to join HOMRA together with me.  
But one day, he made me hate him. Even though I hate him, but I still care for that bastard. Why? Huh, I don't know the answer but one thing for sure is that I always feel weird whenever I'm around him. Is this what people call love? I looked outside the window and saw a shooting star. I quickly decided to make a wish on the shooting star even though I actually don't do it always.  
Please help me meet Saru so that I could get an answer for this. I want to know what caused me to feel this way. Please, I'm begging you.  
I went to sleep after wishing my prayers to the shooting star. I just hope that my wish will be granted.

-FUSHIMI'S POV-

It has been a while since I leaved HOMRA. I regret nothing leaving them. I admit I do regret leaving HOMRA, but I can't turn back now. I chose this. I wanted this. But I didn't intend to make Misaki upset. He's one of my dearest people and when he got mad at me when I told him my decision, I do feel bad about saying it to him. I just wore my usual face when telling him that but the truth is; my heart was aching with guilty. At first, I decided to just leave HOMRA without telling anyone but something was telling me to tell Misaki about it besides Mikoto, of course.  
Whenever I'm at home, I always cry because of that. I wish that I could change back time, but it will never happen; not as long as I live. I was an idiot for telling him that. I really was an idiot. I deserved to be called a bastard by Misaki. I decided to look outside the window to see if anything happened outside. Well, it's like the usual scenery that I saw but when I looked at the sky, I saw a shooting star. I then remembered what the others told me. If you wish upon a shooting star, then your wish will come true. At first, I didn't believe it but I didn't care about that anymore. I wished at the shooting star.  
God, please let me meet him again one day. Give me a chance to tell him what I feel now. God, I'm begging you.  
I didn't realize when did I went to sleep but I just hoped that my wish will be granted by the shooting star.

THE NEXT DAY  
NORMAL POV

Yata decided to take a long route to go to HOMRA because somehow, he feels like something good will happen if he did that. But he didn't know who was walking on the same path with the same thing on his mind. Yata was staring down steadily when he suddenly bumped into someone. They both fell down. Yata stood up quickly to apologize to the person but when he saw who it was, he swore that his heart just skipped a beat. In front of him, it was Fushimi Saruhiko in his casual clothes, not his normal uniform.  
'He does look hot wearing that…' Yata thought. After that, he shook his head.  
'NO, NO, NO! What the hell am I thinking about now?!'  
"Misaki, what are you doing?" Yata snapped out from his daydream when he heard Fushimi started a conversation with him but surprisingly, he's using a normal voice. Not the creepy voice that he always use when he's talking to Yata. Fushimi waved his hand in front of Yata's face.  
"Misaki, are you listening to me?" Fushimi asked. Yata just nodded simply. He didn't know what to do in this situation.  
"Misaki, let's talk somewhere else, shall we?" Fushimi suggested. Yata just nodded. He didn't even try to yell at Fushimi when he called him Misaki rather than Yata. They went to a rather dark alley. Somehow, Yata didn't mind about that. He just wanted to ask Fushimi what he's currently feeling towards him right now. But just when he opened his mouth, Fushimi hugged him tightly.  
"Misaki, you don't have to say anything. I just want to tell you one thing, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm truly sorry," Fushimi confessed. Yata was taken aback. He didn't expect to hear that from Fushimi. Yata hugged back Fushimi and burrowed his face on Fushimi's shoulder. Fushimi felt wetness sipping onto his shirt. Yata was crying. HIS Misaki was crying. Fushimi let a warm smile on his face while patting Yata's back.  
"It's okay Misaki. Cry as much as you want. I don't mind," Fushimi whispered. Yata burrowed his face even deeper on Fushimi's shoulder.  
"Saru, actually…"  
"What, Misaki?"  
"I-I love you…"  
That took Fushimi by surprise. He never thought that Yata would return his feelings. He thought that it'll surely be an unrequited love forever, but he was wrong. His feelings were returned and now, he doesn't need to worry about anything at all. After a few minutes of crying, Yata finally calmed down. He raised his head so that he can look a Fushimi's face. Fushimi then planted a kiss on Yata's forehead. After that, they left the alley while holding hands, going to a place to spend their days together. Fushimi did ask Yata if Mikoto's going to be mad if he should go to HOMRA but Yata said it would be fine. He can explain it to Mikoto tomorrow. Fushimi decided to shrug it off and just spend their time together at Fushimi's house.  
'Thank you God for granting our wish,' they both thought at the same time.

OWARI.

Author's Note: What are they going to do at Fushimi's house? Ohohoho~. Do you want me to make a lemon fic? It might be bad since I'm not a pro. If it gets a lot of support, then I shall do it. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoy writing it and sorry if it's a little bit crappy. It is pretty random, after all. No flames please. Hope you understand.  
With love,  
DarkYukina


End file.
